


Oz, Oz, Oz

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Oz, Oz, Oz.* The name haunted Gilbert like a ghost, and yet he never desired its banishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz, Oz, Oz

_Oz, Oz, Oz._ The name haunted Gilbert like a ghost, and yet he never desired its banishment. He wanted to hold onto the memory of his master, his friend, his crush (it seemed such an insufficient word to describe the depth of his feelings for _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ). He wanted to hold onto everything he remembered about the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ). His name, his eyes, his voice. Gilbert never wanted to forget anything about the boy who owned his heart so completely ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ).

And thus he would repeat the name to keep the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) in his mind. To keep himself from forgetting one tiny detail about him. Gilbert’s greatest fear was forgetting, for he had already forgotten so much before.

But he would not forget the boy with golden hair ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ). He would not forget the boy with the kind eyes, and the gentle touches ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ). He would forget nothing about the person he loved most in the entire world. He would forget nothing so that when the boy returned, nothing would have changed (except Gilbert’s height and ability to protect _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ).

The boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) would return. He would. Otherwise, there was no reason for Gilbert to remain any longer. He lived for the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ), and he would die for the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ), and if he was not there to live for or to die for – then there was no point in Gilbert’s being. In his existence. If there was no boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ).

And when the ray of sunshine, the light of the earth, the stars in Gilbert’s eyes returned, Gilbert could smile and say ‘you look the same as then’, and he could remember, with clarity, what the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) had looked like then because he will have forgotten nothing.

The boy, confused, lost, entirely vulnerable ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) would be able to look at Gilbert and find comfort. Find comfort in the fact that Gilbert had not forgotten anything – that he could be a safe haven the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) could return to without fear. A place where he could feel at home. At peace.

Gilbert would never admit to anyone but himself that he loved the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ), for he would not be willing to sacrifice the happiness of his sunshine, his light, his stars for his own needs and desires and wants and dreams and wishes and – no. He would not sacrifice the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) for anything, not even himself.

So Gilbert waited for his return, for it would surely come. He waited, and remembered, and walked around with the ghost of the boy ( _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) in his mind, and his soul, and above all in his heart. So he could be the one thing the boy (his _Oz, Oz, Oz_ ) could rely on with absolute certainty.


End file.
